User talk:DarkJedi613
Hi, welcome to Crimson Skies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the United States page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 15:26, 21 May 2009 Questions about Crimson Skies Wiki Hello. I'm Oniell Ford and I'm new to this wiki. I bought (and recently finished) a copy of the original Crimson Skies for the PC. I imported a lot of things from the game and was wondering if I could contribute to this wiki in any way possible. As I was playing the game and came across this Wiki, I noticed there was some missing information. And I was wondering if I could add some things. Please let me know if I can, and in what capacity Ex. Pictures, Quotes from the game, etc. Thank You for getting back to me at your convience. Sincerely, Oniell Ford :Sorry for the delayed response, this has been a busy time of year for me. I unfortunately don't have time to really work on this wiki at all, but there should be plenty of content that needs to be added! Please do add anything you see fit. :) Pictures, quotes, story, tech specs, anything would be great! -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 15:58, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Hello again. I didn't know who else to go to for this, seeing as you are following the Infobox templates page, but I found an error in one of the templates. It seems the "role" line is not working for the "Plane infobox". I fill it in and it doesn't show up after publishing it. I'm not sure what to do or who to contact if you're still busy. Thanks. OniellFord 06:03, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :I took a look at the code briefly and it LOOKS like it should work (you might need to use "Role" instead of "role", I forget if it's case sensitive). If you can give me an example of a page you're trying to get it to work on that'd be helpful. Thanks! -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 01:08, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm trying to get the "roles" detail to work on most of the aircraft pages, though currently I'm trying to do so on the Hughes Firebrand page. At the same time, it seems that case-sensitivity is not an issue. I tried capitalizing "roles" on the page and it didn't show up. -- OniellFord 03:02, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :::So, there was a few issues, I had a small error in the template which I fixed and it's "role" not "roles", I went and fixed it on Hughes Firebrand, but of course the real role isn't "test"! :) -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 16:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah! Thanks for checking into that! That helps a lot. I can't believe it was the "s" in "Roles" that was causing a problem. So simple! Hehehe. Thanks again. This will help me with many other articles. You're a Wiki genius! OniellFord 20:02, January 28, 2012 (UTC)